Going Dark-er
by Islenthatur
Summary: A long time ago, there were darkness in the hearts of Fairies; they could be just as brutal and vicious as Goblins but only in defence to their loved ones. The Goblins may have forgotten but the Fairies never did and as Marianne held Bog's staff tightly in her grasp, it seems it was time to show them why you never go after the ones they love. Roland just needs a reminder. RE-WRITE


**Title** : Going Dark

 **Pairing** : Marianne/Bog

 **Summary** : A long time ago, there were darkness in the hearts of Fairies; they could be just as brutal and vicious as Goblins but only in defence to their loved ones. The Goblins may have forgotten but the Fairies never did and as Marianne held Bog's staff tightly in her grasp, it seems it was time to show them why you never go after the ones they love. Roland just needs a reminder.

 **Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the characters; I do not own them unfortunately…**

 **Author Note: Okay so Going Dark has grown on me, decided maybe it needed a little _more_ oompf. So WARNING there will be a bit more detailed violence?**

* * *

 **Third POV**

It had been three days since she had been able to see Bog. Her father had her in council meeting after council meeting and she was sure that her teeth – if possible – would be ground to dust by now and the council members before her would have turned to ash by her glare alone.

But alas, there was no hope on her side for it.

 _The Skies above did she miss him…_

Her chest ached and flared with the need to see him, it felt like a strand of spidersilk was wrapped around her heart and tugged frequently when she wasn't paying attention to it. But no, she was stuck in _another_ meeting and they were supposed to be discussing the Fall Ball and preparations for it and a few other matters but it had, once again, turned into snide remarks of her person and Roland of course…

"I don't know what you see in that _creature_ when you had an upstanding Fairy already like Roland," One council member sneered and it took all of her composure to not smash her balled fist into his face... or allowing her blood thirsty thought of driving her borrowed sword through his throat…

Another snorted. "He's an undesirable, we all knew she was going to be different but _that…"_

The sound that escaped her lips was deaf on her own ears but not that of the others. Marianne felt a flash of ice crawl over her as she glared at the two offending Fairies, thus missing the pale pallor of the others as they took in her sharper features.

"If I hear another word about my Chosen in disrespect then I will _not_ be held against for my actions." She snarled through her gritted teeth before standing.

She had told her father in no uncertain terms that she was leaving for the Dark Forest and not to expect her back for a few days… Thankfully she had a bag already prepared to take with her full of clothing and some make-up, she had forgotten once and it had been an interesting experience, Bog nearly fell off his study chair when he saw her in shock.

Hopefully by the time she got back she would be calm and all this mess would be sorted. She wished to be with her, _boyfriend? Partner?_ Her king. Yes, he was her King and nothing will ever change that.

 _Not even those old foolish greedy stuck-in-their-ways…._

 _Bog… Bog…_

"Marianne?" Dawn's concerned voice had Marianne shaking her head to see that she had paused near the Elf village that Sunny resided in, the one closest to the forest. "What's wrong?"

"I don't… I don't know but all of a sudden…" She trailed off with a gasp, one hand flying to her chest while the other to the pommel of her borrowed sword. "Something feels wrong."

Amber eyes gazed out from under dark lashes towards the forest not far from where they were, she could see the entrance and though the boarder looked the same, something felt _wrong_ and it didn't help that something in her was screaming.

Dawn watched as her sister's skin seemed to pale a shade, her eyes darkening before returning back to their topaz colour and blinked. She had only seen the effects of the Dark Rage that one time when Roland had held a blade to her throat, she had thought to imagine it in the pink haze of the love potion but now…

 _"Dawn I need you to do something for me sweetheart, Marianne has triggered something deep down within and from what you told me it's triggered by you and by Bog King. If you see her eyes darkening, her skin paling or just anything that looks Unseelie then you need to know this…"_

Her father had explained everything to her, the truth behind their heritage, well she knew about going Dark like all Fairies did when they came of age but not in the full depth her father had done.

But Dawn could see it now; her sister was fighting the effects of the Dark Rage and has been for a full season now.

"Sunny, you need to go grab the Armour." She stated to her little Elf, it was the armour she had been making since the accident for Marianne… it was a representation of both kingdoms and was going to be a surprise but now was the time to give it to her. "Come one Marianne let's move to somewhere more private."

Sunny nodded quickly and pushed his legs as fast as they could go towards his house where Dawn had stashed the armour so Marianne wouldn't find it until the day. He didn't know what 'the day' was but it was important for Dawn so he didn't question it but he also knew what was inside the trunk too since he was the one who helped gather everything she needed with Bog or Stuff and Thang.

He didn't stop to close his door as he grabbed the medium trunk with a grunt before rushing back as quickly as possible, scanning the open field for any sign of where Dawn would have moved her sister to give privacy, sighing in relief when he saw a flicker of peaches and cream that were Dawn's wings.

"Here!" He gasped out shoving the trunk down before them when he got there and dashed back behind the leaf that had been used to give them privacy.

Marianne stared at her sister with difficulty, something was pulling her to the Dark Forest and this was delaying her. Everything hurt: her back, her wings, hands, legs and feet but most of all her chest ached painfully. Was she sick? Was she dying?

"I made this for you to wear when you and Boggy finally got betrothed; it was to be a gift. But I sense you will need it now." Dawn said before unclasping the trunk and lifting it up to show Marianne the armour inside.

Topaz eyes took in the dark purple and brownish-grey armour before her with a gasp, her hands tenderly lifting the tunic from the top and shook it gently out. The midsection was brown-grey and textured, around it the material that connected the pieces of the pointed spaulders and pauldrons were a deep purple with gold accents - that looked like burnt copper - of chainmail. It was stunning and all in all, familiar.

Marianne ran her thumbs over the brown-grey of the pauldron and felt her eyes widen at the familiar feel. "Are these part of Bog's armour?" She asked stunned and in awe. It had only been a month or so ago when Bog molted several pieces of his carapace and chitin.

Dawn nodded. "Yes, it is what gave me the idea and Boggy didn't argue when I took the pieces I need and were useable. It was to be a surprise for you both. We refitted old armour and placed Boggy's own on top to give it more strength since it was shed and not grown."

Marianne didn't hesitate to remove her current armour and replaced it with the new one, something settling deep within her as she caught the familiar smell of night time, moss, damp earth and something that was uniquely Bog. It fit her well and she couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her. The best part was the vambrace to replace the petal one, it was his own.

"Dawn I…" _MARIANNE!_

The cry jolted her from her admiring gaze and her speech; it sent a jolt of warmth and pain straight through her heart. She hurriedly pulled on the new tights and boots that matched the violet petals and chainmail that connected her armour.

Her breathing came out in a gasp, the pain bursting once more and sending her stumbling forward towards the forest. She needed to go, something was wrong and Bog needed her, skies know that it was a first but something was wrong, severely wrong.

"Go!" Dawn pushed her sister as she saw the flicker of darkness and worry in Marianne's eyes. Sunny peeked around when he saw the violet wings of Marianne in the sky and took Dawn's hand in worry.

"We need someone at this end of the mushrooms." Dawn stated her voice very much like her sisters in this moment. "Something is wrong Sunny, very wrong and we need to be prepared."

"What's happening Dawn? You gave her armour to go _into_ the Dark Forest." Sunny asked as he looked up once more, blinking when he saw the hard look upon her usual cheery face.

Dawn dropped her wings and turned away from the way Marianne left and faced towards the Castle, she will have to speak to her father. "She's going Dark."

 **XX**

Her wings burned as she pushed herself faster, not even hesitating like she usually did at the border. There was no one there to greet her like usual, to send a message along to their king. The deeper in she got the more she noticed something was wrong, it was too quiet. Still. The forest could get quite quiet yes, but she had never seen it still. It seemed as if it was stuck in a stasis so to speak and it sparked fear within her.

She noticed little things that were out of place within the Dark Kingdom. Some of the whispering mushrooms crumpled or knocked over, branches broken or things displaced that just seemed to scream something had caused it and not caused by nature.

"No." She breathed as she flew around the old kingdom to see splattered green and red. Goblins that she knew were excavating the ruins of the old kingdom lay dead and it seemed they had been there for a day at least. There were familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Colours seemed to flicker and fade a few shades as she landed next to Thung, Thang's brother. His eyes wide and unseeing, body mangled and twisted by familiar claw marks, she just couldn't place them.

 _Bog… Bog… Bog…_

How did this happen? Why did it? With a growl she pushed herself into the sky once more with questions and worries flying in her head like a hurricane.

 _"It's just a wee nuisance o' a coup in th' wast o' mah kingdom, it'll be sorted whin ye return."_

Bog's words echoed loudly in her ears from three days before, words that pushed her forward towards the newly settled kingdom of her King with all the speed she could give. She begged to the Skies above that he was okay, that they were all okay, she couldn't… she couldn't lose him, not now… it would destroy her.

 _Bog… Bog… Bog…_

Amber was the first thing that caught her eye, relief flooding her as she caught the familiar sparkle of Bog's staff but it was soon crushed as she saw the destruction of the kingdom, bodies of flies – or what she thought were flies – Goblins and dragonflies lay dead or badly injured and half dead. There was a squirrel off to the side that lay slain, Bog's staff imbedded in the middle of the chaos and death covered in red and green.

A beacon or a warning… of a win of a defeat.

Marianne's knees gave out as she landed before it, her hands grasping it to steady her. Her heart twisted and a scream lodged in her throat, gasps of choked air escaping as a rush of ice shot down her spine and burned her to the very core. Her hands shook as she caught herself from falling forward once more, eyes locked on the red and green.

The ache she had been feeling all day grew once more, starting from her chest and expanded like a flash fire and an ice storm collided. A gargled noise caught her attention and her eyes flashed to a familiar figure to the left, _Brutus._

Through gritted teeth, the next words were spat out. "What _happened?"_

"Coup led by blonde Fairy…" Brutus's words faded out to the roar in her ears as her eyes drifted from his form and back to the staff and then to the flicker of colour in the colour draining world.

Her breath hitched once more as she took in the cerulescent wings that lay broken and torn. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as her vision narrowed and blurred.

Dragonfly wings, _Bog's wings_...

 _Bog…_

 _…someone hurt… Bog…_

 _SOMEONE RIPPED OFF HIS WINGS!_

Brutus's eyes widened as he watched his Kings Fairies eyes blew wide, her sun-kissed skin paling to that of a ashen grey like his king's, the armour she wore making the violet and the harsh amber of her eyes stand out. He didn't know what was happening but the Fairy no longer looked like a Fairy but of a Goblin.

…Blonde Fairy… _Roland_ …

A scream tore from Marianne's lips in rage, her hands grasping the staff before her for support as she felt the burn flare. She watched as her skin paled to a tinted grey, her wings arching up and constricting into sharp points and curves. Her teeth ached and the darkness of the forest seemed to brighten in a way that should not be possible. A light emitted from beneath her skin and it was then that she knew what was happening…

Her father's voice echoed… _A Fairy gone dark is a dark Fairy indeed… I was the last to do so my sweet, I remember the pain and agony and the only thing I knew was my rage, it was when my skin glowed that finished the transformation I knew… we only do this when beyond our rage, beyond calm and only after those we love are hurt or have been hurt to the point of vulnerability._

He was right though, he was the last in her lifetime that had gone Dark. Fairies had evolved from their dark wild ways, when the Goblin's and her kingdom lived in peace. In fact they lost their viciousness before her great-grandfather's time, when they had settled in the Light Fields from the outer lands and wilderness. When the Dark Forest was taken over by Bog's great-grandfather Briar King and enforced by The Cedar King.

Very rarely did it happen and not all had the ability to do it.

 _Bog… hurt… Roland… Roland_ hurt _Bog…_

The Goblins forgot, she knew this when she asked Griselda one day about the dark days but Fairies never forgot. With a sharp smile she used the staff to help her to her feet; it seems it was time to remind the betraying Goblins why you never go after the ones Fairies love. Roland on the other hand… he needed to have his lesson on Fairy anatomy and biology again.

Brutus flinched as sharp jagged teeth snapped his way. "Tell the mushrooms to inform my sister that Darkness has come."

 **XX**

Bog growled low in his throat before slumping in exhaustion, his body aching in ways that he hadn't felt since his first molt, since his first battle as king. He had been ambushed by that fool of a Fairy and his squirrel as he was returning from the west. There were no signs of a coup and he had hurried back, he had just reached his castle when he was tackled from the sky by something big and clawed at.

 _Marianne_ …

Now he was bound in chains and knelt before the bastard who had destroyed his kingdom before, the fool who dared to hurt his Marianne but his eyes were locked onto the free Goblins surrounding the walls and guarding the doors.

"Why? Whit did he gie ye tae follow him?" He snarled out to one of the elders he knew never liked him, stuck in the ways of old.

The elder smirked. "He promised us your death and all the Fairy flesh we desired if we got him the throne and harmed not his kin. You are _just_ _like_ your _father_ , unfit to rule, courting a _Fairy_ proved it."

Bog snarled and jerked in his bindings. "He is a fool who cares nae fur ye or th' kingdom, he wull murdurr ye whin he haes th' chance."

The elder laughed low in his throat and leant forward. "We shall see Child King."

"Of course the deal was that my son got the Princess." The dark copper haired Fairy with the fool reminded while his son was seated on Bog's throne and played with his hair.

"Of course, it would be satisfaction of breaking the king with his _love._ It would be worth it even with you on the throne. _"_

Roland scrunched his nose in disgust. "This was not the kingdom I was promised _father._ That potion changed my entire plan; Marianne was supposed to be mine!"

 _MARIANNE!_

Bog thrashed harder in his bindings to free himself, he needed to free himself to make sure that Marianne was safe, that she wouldn't fly in a trap and be caught by the monster that now sat upon his throne.

"Well you will make due son, as we all have had to do." Roland's father didn't sound too pleased and cast his son a withered look. "But you _will_ get your Princess, it's a matter of pride now."

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Bog snarled as he continued to struggle.

"Now Roland, we broke you from that spell. Thankfully the thing you love the most is yourself." A younger voice huffed and it was one of the three that was always near him.

A solid kick to Bog's back had him falling to the floor, his mother's dark hiss of fury along with several gasps and growls of his people following and hiding his moan of pain. Another solid kick to his side pushed the air from his lungs and a roar of his subjects filled the silence before cries as those who helped the Fairy beat them down with cheers.

"She will ne'er be yours." He gasped out, his arms dropping him to the floor as he tried and failed to push himself up.

Roland scoffed and strode down the steps while flicking back his hair. "But she will, when we kill you the potion should work then!"

The laugh that escaped the king was dry, pained and humorous. "I had thought ye a fool bit ah see ye surpass even that in idiocy."

Roland lashed out with his dagger and sliced Bog across his face and up to his ear, the sudden burn of it causing him to cry out in shock and then in pain. It had been a long time since something had cut his ears and he had forgotten how painful it was.

The sounds of screams filled the silence afterwards before the doors slammed open and shut once more as the last of the Triplets came barrelling in covered in blood. Panic was on the Fairies face as he locked the doors and rushed to his brothers and Roland's side. "Something is coming!"

"What! How?" Favren demanded along with the Goblin elders.

The growls and hisses grew louder but it was the familiar swish of their King's staff that drew everyone's attention to the doors once more. The sounds caused many of the Goblins to smile and worry at the same time, their eyes flickering to their King who was struggling desperately once more.

If something happened to their Fairy Queen…

The doors groaned under the sudden jolt of a hit, creaking and cracking from another and all the traitors and the Fairies stood on guard, waiting for the beast that was able to pass all the soldiers at the door while those loyal and familiar waited with baited breaths for their Queen and her aid.

Another hit and they slammed open with a loud crack, splintering and crumbling while sending debris up in the air. They all waited for the dust to settle but the creature that that stood in the dust, dark familiar armour covered in Green of Goblin blood and bathed in amber was not their Fairy Queen— it was a Goblin.

The Fairies all stepped back in horror.

"How is this possible? A Dark Fae!" Favren gasped out in horror.

 _What?_ Bog thought as his eyes snapped to the creature at the door. The creature of night was bathed in blood yes, but the dark chitin was easily spotted even through the dust, bared teeth and ashen grey skin. That was no Fairy for this he knew but something niggled at him that it wasn't a Goblin at all.

The Dark Fae stepped forward, the staff scraping along with it. "I've been _mistreated_ , I've been _abused_."

Bog's eyes widened as the familiar words escaped the Dark Fae. It was enchanting and dark, a voice that promised pain and when the creature stepped into the full light of the lanterns it was the familiar eyes he recognised.

 _"Marianne?"_ He gasped out, jaw dropping as the Dark Fae's eyes flickered to him.

"I've been trespassed and invaded," A hissed growl, " _And I am not amused_."

All Goblin eyes flickered to the five Fairies on the steps slowly backing away as the Dark Fae stalked towards them with jagged teeth and fury in its eyes. They didn't know what was so scary about a Fairy or a Dark Fae that they had called it but it was obviously something Unseelie like. But as the Dark Fae grew closer to them the Traitors seemed to shiver with the power that radiated off of it and the urge to _flee_ was strong.

"I've been _insulted_ , _disrespected_ and now I'm comin' straight on _for you_." The Dark Fae sang pointing the staff towards the Fairies before coming to a halt in the middle of the throne room. "You have hurt my _Chosen_."

"Now Buttercup, there was no need for this!" Roland tried to persuade before swallowing a whimper as the Dark Creature hissed and snapped its teeth at him. "Marianne! Father!"

"I didn't know it was still possible! A Fairy hasn't gone dark since… since she was still a babe!" Favren exclaimed horrified while slowly backing away, pulling one of the Moth triplets in front of him as a shield. "Her father was the last!"

Marianne chuckled darkly, her voice thick and accented like her Chosen's. "Aye. Darkness _still_ resides in th' _hearts_ o' Fairies, it comes when yeh threaten our Loves, our Chosen's…"

Bog could not tear his eyes away from his sweet wee little Fairy Princess in both shock and awe. She was still the most beautiful creature in his kingdom and those beyond it. Even with jagged teeth and claws, she now matched him in ways he didn't know possible. She reflected what everyone in his kingdom saw in her when she stood up for those around her, a Queen of the Dark Forest…

"She looks like you BK." Stuff whispered in awe and it was then that those who heard her, their eyes snapped to the breast plate and shoulder pads of their Queen. It indeed was the shed chitin of their king. She looked like one of them, truly and it showed them exactly who she was and who she belonged with.

It also in Goblin custom – an old one from the Clan that Bog and his father had hailed from – a declaration of marriage, like cutting horns for trolls when you wed or the usual bite marks for the Goblins. For her to wear the armour of their King so willingly and have it practically cover her vital parts was a sign she trusted him to protect her, that she loved him.

It screamed to Bog _mine_.

Roland gagged as his cousins and father backed away. "You _Chose that?"_

Once again sharp teeth snapped into a sharp smile. " _Yes. And you hurt him."_

"So we have." The Goblin elder from before stated with a smug growl. "What are you going to do about it _Fairy."_

Marianne tore her eyes from Roland to the old Goblin; it was between the size of Brutus and Stuff. Teeth were missing, wrinkles and a staff held it up standing but Marianne was not fooled by its appearance. Goblins fought till their dying breath, no matter how old they seemed to be.

The Dark Fae gave a sharp smile, one full of jagged teeth and set many on edge; it was followed by a low laugh that held a promise for pain and agony.

"I would like to say kill you but there is no satisfaction in a quick death, nor mine to give it. You are not my subjects, you are _my_ Kings. I will just, debilitate you for him." She chuckled out, her hands clenching the staff once more and cast her eyes over every single traitor standing ready for battle, for a war that she was just _dying_ for to happen. "I think it is time to remind you _all_ about Fairies, we may have evolved but not all of us."

She didn't hesitate after that, her wings flaring out as she charged, the staff swinging out as she knocked back the elder who dared disrespect her Chosen before whirling towards the five fairies with a malicious grin. She was going to enjoy this, enjoy the feel of their blood under her nails and in her teeth, feel the softness of their wings breaking and tearing in her hands.

She would leave Roland for last.

Screams of pain rung out as she dove for the closest of them; one of the Triplets while kicking out to the advancing Troll Goblin and pushed to give her a better speed to catch her prey. A vicious grin reflecting on her face as her hands curled around the base of one wing and _twisted._ She savoured the cry that left his lips as one wing fell limp under her hand, she dug her fingers tightly, twirling around and throwing him down with a sickening crack before swinging up with the hand occupied by the staff, clipping another goblin.

Those who were bound watched as their Queen fought, twirling in and out of the bodies of the traitors and leaving a bloody mess in her wake with awe.

"If you don't marry that girl, I will be very displeased." Griselda muttered to her son who was staring in open mouthed awe.

Bog nodded before wincing as a chunk of wing flew up into the air and then followed by several smaller fish like goblins like Thang and Biter Goblins like Fang. He knew Marianne could fight, could wield a sword well but she was not, she was using _his_ weapon to seek justice and it did things to him. It didn't calm the panic though, not when some of the traitors got a hold of her somehow, drew blood and went for her wings. He struggled more when a cry left her lips, a very uncharacteristic cry of pain.

"MARIANNE!" He called out in warning as he saw the copper haired Fairy got for a strike, sighing in relief as the dagger slid off his— _her_ armour and into a Goblin with a jerk of her arm and his staff, also sending the fool to the ground.

"I will show you suffering the likes you have never even dreamed of." Marianne crooned while slamming the staff down, pinning the Fairy to the floor by his wings.

She grinned while drawing her blade and slashing out around her, enjoying when he couldn't budge it and she knew there was no way that Favren would rip his precious wings. She caught some of the Goblins escaping, she let them go for the others to hunt and kill, she beat down the ones who dared to oppose her, crippled the ones who she knew were elders before spinning to face the remaining Fairies while beating back the remaining Traitors.

"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN! LEAVE OR FALL BY MY BLADE!" She roared when a Brutus sized goblin tackled her down, only for it to find she used her sword as a semi defence and sliced it open when she twisted out of its embrace.

She dripped Blood Green, shone in amber, a true warrior Queen.

They were wrong, a Fairy wasn't weak. They were vicious in the likes they haven't seen in an age, hidden under sunshine.

The traitors that remained— fled.

Marianne stood proud before stalking forward, a dark smile still gracing her face. She sheathed the sword once more and cracked her fingers before pouncing upon the pinned Fairy, her teeth sinking into its neck while her hands clawed and shredded its wings and face in such brutality that Favren didn't last long.

"N—now Marianne— Buttercup, you won't hurt me right darlin'?" Roland drawled as he shoved the remaining two of his cousins before him as dark amber eyes landed on him. He scrambled backwards towards the throne and looked for a way to escape, but all doors were locked or barred.

The two remaining Triplets cowered as the Princess stalked towards them with a predator smile. They didn't flee or fight for they knew there was no escaping a Dark Fae, they've heard the tales, they know their fate.

"Oh _Roland."_ She cooed mockingly sweet, it was wrong, so wrong. "There is no _hope_ for you."

 _Bog… Bog… Bog…_

Her eyes flickered to her Chosen to see him bloody, green smattered his face and shoulders, it pooled below him. His wings came to the forefront of her mind, tinding her vision red once more. He ripped bog's wings out. She didn't care who did it or under who's orders, it was _Roland_ that led the coup and started a way, he started it.

Now she will finish it!

 **XX**

By the time Dawn, King Dagda and his army arrived from the Light Fields, marched through the bodies Marianne left in her wake and finally found her in the throne room. She was bloody surrounded by wing fragments; flesh and Roland held tightly in her clawed grasp with shredded wings and bloodied skin.

Dawn gasped in horror at this, her hands flying up to cover her eyes. She should have listened to her father and stayed. King Dagda sighed and slowly walked towards his Dark Fae of a daughter with his hands raised in submission. "Marianne, my sweet."

"Stay _there."_ The growl echoed around them causing the men to shudder before shifting towards the outer edges of the room to see who else they had to arrest. They already dragged the ones still left alive outside with the rest of their platoon in chains.

Roland whimpered, his wings twitching achingly as he stared into the dark eyes of Marianne. He turned his gaze to the King and whimpered again, a plead for freedom, for his life. He knew that if he didn't get free from the Dark Fae holding him, the pain would be worse than what she had already done… worse than the pain she had caused to his father and cousins.

"If you think they will help you then you. are. _wrong."_ Marianne hissed while shaking her prey viciously, savouring his cries.

King Dagda tried again, jerking as he found himself frozen once more with the tip of the Bog King's staff pointed at his throat, but still he tried. His eyes scanned the prisoners and saw Bog still in chains and watching with troubled eyes. "Marianne, you have done enough. Your — _Chosen_ — has been protected, he is safe and slightly unharmed."

Marianne struggled to release her prey, struggled to fight down the bloodthirst and near uncontrollable desire for revenge. Her Chosen's wings… flightless... Bog felt his heart race and break at the same time, because of him she had lost control, struggled to gain it but he dared not utter a words just in case he made it worse.

"This is enough Marianne, you've done enough." The Fairy King tried again, his eyes glued to his daughter's quivering form.

"IT IS NOT ENOUGH!" The roar caused the room to tremble. "HE TORE OUT MY CHOSENS WINGS!"

This had Bog jerking in surprise, his wings clacking as much they could still bound tightly behind him. He could no longer keep himself quiet. "Marianne… I am fine…"

Marianne snapped her eyes to her King, roaming them up and down his body and taking in every little detail. Her hand clenched when she saw the cut, the bruises on the soft tender flesh of his neck and near his hips, fresh claw marks from Roland's squirrel on his armour but she could see the tips of his wings shivering as he twisted the best he could to show her.

The dark haze over her vision began to recede and colour began to return once more. She gave her prey one last threatening squeeze and a hiss in warning before dropping him and making her way to her Chosen's side. She yanked the lock before drawing her blade and slicing it free in one quick, strong move when that failed.

When he was free he shot up, holding back the moan of pain and pulled her into his arms, his hands slowly roaming over her for any kind of broken bones or damage.

Colour began to seep back into Marianne's skin as she clutched Bog close but the claws didn't vanish entirely and teeth still held their jagged form, her wings lost their sharpness and returned to their smooth round butterfly shape. No longer did she resemble the Dark Fae creature but their Fairy Queen once more.

"Ah ahm alright Tough Girl." Bog growled out, flaring his wings out for her to see. "Ahm alright."

"I was so scared. I thought I lost you." She admitted in a tiny voice for only him to hear, savouring the feel of his arms as they tightened around her at the confession.

"Ah thought Ah was going tae lose ye tae Marianne." Bog confessed, pulling back slightly to stare down at her, one hand brushing back the blood damp hair from her bloody face. "You scared me fightin' alone."

Marianne gave him a watery smile. "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, once in a rage its hard to stop."

"Not only that." Dagda piped up, his eyes sad as he gazed at his daughter. "You are forever changed. Once you complete the transformation there is no going back. You will _always_ feel that hunger, that thirst for violence."

"But you?" Marianne stammered out as the words sunk in.

Dagda sighed and shook his head. "I ate when it popped up, I forced my feelings into protection of you and Dawn. My teeth are filed to bluntness like my nails and my skin will always be a shade or two paler compared to what I used to be."

"There is nothing wrong with her." Bog spat out as he saw the pitying looks from the others he could see.

Dawn nodded vigorously with her face still covered. "She's just more Dark Forest than Light Field now."

"Speaking of which, do ya know what you did Honey?" Griselda asked as she made her way to her Son's side, her hand patting the fairy princess on the waist. Bog stiffened as he recalled everything and the specific Goblin custom.

"Mother no, I cannae force this." He growled out low in his throat, anger to mask the panic.

Marianne frowned confused and looked between the two. "What? Bog what did I do?"

Bog felt his shoulder slump in resignation, even after the display she had just showed he was still worried about scaring her away. "Yeh fought for me Tough Girl, in armour made o' mah molt, declaired that ah _yours._ It is an old Goblin custom…"

"In other words you declared your intent to marry my son." Griselda finished when Bog stammered off into uncertainty and fear.

"Bog, is that a bad thing?" Marianne asked after a few beats of silence and everyone held their breath. Bog himself felt his heart hammer in his chest in hope; he couldn't believe what he was hearing, that she was saying…

At his wide eyed surprise Marianne huffed a small laugh before pulling him down into a kiss. "Bog we Fairies don't fall into that Rage anymore, the fact that I had… that it was for you…"

"Basically Bog, a Fairy will only go into that rage for Three things: War, if their Kin was in danger or for their Chosen. Some of us can _Choose_ our heart-mates, she chose you and in our old customs that means you are betrothed." King Dagda replied with a small huff, finishing his daughter's stammered sentence.

"Luckily its instinct too and she didn't feel that with Roland." Dawn giggled out excitedly.

Marianne ignored her sister and gazed up at her King. "Will you take me as I am Bog? A stubborn fairy who will literally fight to the death and bloodshed, who will take on an army for you?"

"Oh aye Tough Girl; if yer will take me as ah am? A broody, angry Goblin King who will tear apart his own kingdom for yeh, who will search a crumbling castle for yeh, who will lofe yeh— Goblin traits an' all." He whispered brushing his gnarled hand gently down her cheek in a sign of affection.

"I will Bog, always."

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, so how was this one compared to the original?**


End file.
